feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Obotrash/Just Rage: Obotrash's Rant Blog
Uh... hi I guess?? I dunno what you're doing here. But this is a blog... where I rant... about stuff. Have fun, I guess. Fucking fite me. Pretty much always a wip AND SO THE EDGINESS BEGINS - Lazarus First thing I'm ranting on is this group called Lazarus. And oh my god, it's so edgy. I can smell the emo teen vibes. Plus Lazarus means something like... a beggar for Jesus? Bit weird, but okay. So let's add a counter to all the ugh stuff here. Bear with me as I undergo this torture. I'm going to copy parts of it, my comments will be the bolded parts. START THE TORTURE ❝Through birth, through life, through death, through the afterlife, I serve one purpose. As the black shadows of the chosen touch the earth of my rotting grave, the soul within me replaced with that of a demon's grace by my everlasting faith of my Lord's, born to resurrect our undeserving deaths and bring justice upon those who sentenced us to our condem. Great. I can sense the bloodthirsty edge already. Also this sounds like random gibber gabber. My Lord's, with their blood of poison and their souls of ash, will the burning fires within their eyes set forth a conjuring spell, call forth Lazarus from Hell. DING DING DING we found the hellish group! Gotta love them hellhounds, right? In unity we stand, not as family, as one body possessed to serve as one. The living, ours for the taking, no mercy will be shown upon those who defy our purge. Set forth a conjuring spell, call forth Lazarus from Hell. Long live Death. All hail Lazarus.❞ And we finish with some 'intimidating' message I believe is supposed to make us feel scared. Nope, you just sound like you're trying to be bigger than you are. Going through the allegiances/hierarchy/rank stuff they have no pups. Which they then complain about all the people who ask why they don't (add them then if you don't want prying minds, idiots.) Since I am against this, I did some digging. Want to know why? Prepare your anuses for more copy pasted crap. Oh look, the pup dilemma Copy paste START Copy paste 1: We failed to mention in our wiki that "pups" are forbidden. '''Oh my godfuck, the stupidity in edgy packs. We are not sacrificing lives to defend pups. They cause drama, and are not to be tolerated. They may be a future to the pack, but we will recruit through rogues and loners. Obviously, you're just some ragtag band of loners. Please don't ever consider yourself worthy of being called a pack. You want loyal members who've spent their whole life in Lazarus? Go fucking fish. We are not a family, but a pack driven for the same goal. At least they don't do that family preach shit. Pups will take too much care, and no canine is expected to defend them which leaves them helpless. Copy paste 2: No offense taken. Yet it does not bend our train of thought under, the future of the pack idea that has been brought up so many times. IF YOU DONT WANT THE QUESTION FUCKING CHANGE IT I'm not quite sure why this idea is so mind blowing and incapable of comprehension, but we do not obtain our members through pups, we retain our members through recruits. It's mind blowing for so many damn reason your peanut for brain couldn't think of. Literally if you want to be a good group have some young ones there, acting as a cold, bloodthirsty pack ain't getting you nowhere sweetheart. The logical route is to take the stronger, mature candidate over the infant, weakling that needs protection and nuturing. CONSIDER THE FACT THAT PUPS RAISED FROM BIRTH WILL TURN OUT STRONGER AND MORE LOYAL THAN SOME HALF HEARTED ROGUES. Protection and nuturing which stray from the solidified principles of this pack and distract members from their duties. Our Mortal ranks ( trainees) are younger then graduated members, but all Mortals are 1 year and older. Younger canines, but not pups. Hopefully this answers this particular question, if not I don't know what else will. Oh my godfuck. Well at least they have manners. FEAR US, WE HAVE EVIL QUOTES COPY PASTY BAES ;) u know the drill !! 1. As Aker has clarified, we both have been inactive lately and that changes now. We have survived the past drama, unloyals, and threats. We will no longer tolerate the weakness, or "softness" people are expecting us to be. Tbh I expected edgy and got edgy If you leave Lazarus, you will NOT be welcomed back, as we have warned before. Quoting Aker, this pack IS and WILL be destined for riches and power. And to disband pretty quickly All those who defy and stand in our way will be overthrown. FUCKIN TRY TO OVERTHROW THIS SALTY BITCH Enemies, You threaten us for our territory, or threaten any of our canines, you threaten the entire pack. If you were just all 'serve the lords' you wouldn't care if one member died - if your oh so sensible ways of recruiting loners worked you'd just get a fresh batch of recruits. Saying that, there will be high consequences for you, and the saftey of your clan/pack. We have no shame, no fear, and no mercy. And no sense of maturity. This is your last and final warning, do not underestimate the power we are truly capable of. You're literally a group of edgy teens that probably can't even break someone's arm. Good luck, when all of your enemies can just ignore and block you. Have fun not being paid attention to :) All Hail Lazarus. I SURE AS HELL AINT HAILING THEM ...the activities ugh So I went back to their page and let's get copy pastey on the fab activities!!! 1. Aker, Plague, Trauma and Catalyst scented a rogue roaming in Kimbara. The rogue soon revealed herself as Kora, a former member of Hounds of Chains. Once she realized that she was outnumbered, she attempted to escape to the Whitelands, while being chased by the patrol. They cornered her, and Aker threw her towards the edge of the cliff. How in the godfuckery does oneself throw a WOLF off a cliff?! Once Kora saw her chance, she plummeted onto Aker and they both tumbled down the rocks for about 1 mile. Plague, Trauma, and Catalyst raced to assist their Lord. Once they arrived at the scene, Kora had attempted to snapped towards Aker's throat with the last of her strength, but Aker, now outraged, nearly slaughtered Kora herself. Kora was taken as a prisoner to Lazarus camp. Good on Kora. I like her. 2. I don't even wanna do the other one AND THATS IT FOR LAZARUS. Make it die and fast Rant!! Those dumb ranks!! I seriously can't be the only one who hates it when groups have a ton of unnecessary ranks and names?? Guys when did it become bad to have leader/dep/med cat/warrior/etc?! Now it's all sovereign/proxy/co proxy/healer/combatant/assassin and such?! 1. Split ranks Tbh one of my biggest pet peeves is when you split duties into different ranks. Why do you need one cat to talk to your ancestors and one heal? Oh, and when they divide warrior into assassin, combatant and hunter. Consider this: There's a war upcoming between HoneyClan and BeeClan. In HoneyClan, they split the warrior duties into three ranks. The fighter defend, the assassins target enemies and the hunters hunt. Basically, they only know what their rank's duty is. That means hunters only know how to hunt. Skip to the battle. Because BeeClan has more fighters, HoneyClan's leader decides to make the hunters and assassins fight with the fighters. However, the first two ranks aren't trained to fight. When they go into battle, the hunters are quickly targeted and killed as they cannot defend themselves. After the battle, HoneyClan has very few surviving hunters, meaning not many can collect prey. Because the fighters and assassins don't know how to hunt, many cats die from starvation. Ya? And why bother, anyway? Most go for the darker or more powerful sounding rank - so that means there'll be an overflow in assassins and only a few fighters. Why can't you just have warriors? They got their job done, the clan thrived - its unnecessary. On another note relating to that, why all the extra high ups? We just need one leader and one deputy, not two leaders, four deputies, two co deputies, five sentinels - c h i l l. The only reason you should need more than one of a Hugh rank is because one of the leaders can't get on much so the other helps them out, per say. ALSO! Why all the random names? As I mentioned earlier, alpha/leader and beta/deputy work fine. Sure, you want to sound cool and original. Yet plenty can do that without the unnecessary renaming of ranks? Sovereign =/= leader. It doesn't sound bad, use it. Chill on it. Originality's great, but not when you're going so crazy with it. Category:Blog posts